Team 14
by NowThatWe'reDone
Summary: instead of being the student, naruto uzumaki is now... the sensei? how will that work out... *accepting characters. see profile*


*Team 14*

chapter 1: naruto-sensei?

Uzumaki Naruto was late.

That wasn't too surprising and maybe it wouldn't be too bad- if he were going to be going to see a friend. But on that particular day as the hyperblonde raced through the village and dodged through the crowds, the young man was late to meet his students. Alas, Naruto had become certified to become a sensei, and since he felt that he had plans to be the Hokage, some one incharge of an entire village, Tsunade suggested (or commanded) that the blonde start off with a simpler task- being in charge of three adolescents.

'This would be so easy if I hadn't overslept,' Naruto thought, cursing under his breath when he noticed a large train of people walking down the perpindicular street, cutting him off. He was going to be very late, very late indeed. Hopefully, his students wouldn't mind too much...

xXx

"Where the hell is this guy!" cried an aggravated brunette. Beside him, a blonde girl sat crossedlegged on the ground, looking fairly bored, but didn't complain. She was dressed in a blue tight t-shirt under a black tanktop and black short shorts. She also adroned navy blue ninja shoes and wore a pair of fishnet gloves that stretched to her elbows. Around her wrists, she had studded collars and lastly, she sported a black headband around her waist. A pink bow was clipped into the left side of her chest length black hair, which had streaks of silver in it and was cut into layers. The girl had fair skin and not much of a figure to speak of.

"He's probably doing something important. It's not like all senseis are no-lifers," the girl suggested, though she sounded skeptical of her own words. The brunette boy next to her continued to glare off into the Academy's playground, which was just a large field and a small swing set.

"Well I think he should be here already!" The brown haired boy shouted. He wore a red long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. On the front of the shirt was the symobl for his clan in white (a jagged diagnol line) and he had white shorts with the kunai hollister on the left leg. He had black ninja shoes and a black headband that he wore around his forehead, though it was mostly covered by his brown bangs. "I have other things to do besides wait for this bozo to show up!"

The third student grunted slightly at Ronin, his eyes closed in a calmy and lazy fashion. He wore a dark green sweat shirt and bandages around his hands. He had a black oval on the front of his jacket and wore black pants that ended mid calf with a kunai hollister on the right leg. He also had grey hoop earrings and wore his headband around his neck. Black ninja shoes were worn on his feet. The boy had spiky auburn colored hair and tanned skin.

"Shut it, Minori!" Ronin growled, his green eyes flashing in annoyance. Minori looked to Ronin in an apathetic manner, his brown eyes remaining indifferent, before the boy closed his eyes again and leaned against the large tree the three were waiting by.

"He didn't really say anything..." the girl mused. Ronin's ears twitched slightly as he glared at the taller girl.

"You KNOW what I MEAN, Kokoro!"

"Whatever," Kokoro sighed as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. "This is boring..."

"That's what I'M saying! Where's this Naruto guy anyway, huh!" Ronin let out a loud wail towards the sky before punching his fist through the air. "When I get my hands on this sensei, I'm gonna unleash all I've got on him, yea-yea!" Minori sighed as he shook his head slightly before standing up straighter and nodding his head slightly. Kokoro blinked at him.

'He's here?" she asked. Minori inclined his head once. Kokoro and Ronin looked around curiously. To their surprise, their sensei didn't come to them from the academy. Oh no, instead, he fell from the tree, right on top of the three- literally. Ronin was the first to react.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ronin hollered, shoving the blonde off of him.

"Oof!" he gasped, rubbing his head. "I think I might've broken something..."

"Hey! What the hell took you so long? AND WHY DID YOU LAND ON US!" Ronin demanded, glowering at his sensei. Kokoro and Minori remained quite, observing the jounin. He was tall and easily dwarfed Ronin, not that it was a very hard task seeing as he was only 4'10'' and OLDER than both Minori and Kokoro. The man was blonde and was dressed in a typical jounin outfit with the flack vest and everything, except he wore a heavy dark orange and navy blue unzipped jacket over the vest.

"Calm down, Squirt, let me get to that," Naruto stated, holding a hand in front of Ronin's face. This only thre feul in the fire.

"HOLY EFF!" Ronin cried. "DON'T FREAKIN' TELL ME TO BE QUIET YOU PRICK! I SWEAR I'M GONNA MESS YOU UP I SWEAR, YOU MOTHER F-" Minori's hand found it's way over Ronin's mouth. Ronin continued yelling behind the hand and tried to fight Minori off, but alas, the boy was bigger than him and easily held him still. Eventually, Ronin gave up and settled for crossing his arms.

"Okay," Naruto began, staring at the three kids in front of him before shaking his head slightly. "Okay! To answer you're first... I mean SECOND question, I was busy with some special sensei things, and that's what took me."

"What special things could that possibly be?" Kokoro asked, an edge to her voice. Though she wasn't blowing her top like Ronin, she was equally annoyed by how late he was. After all, she had things to do of her own.

"Well, it's top secret..." Naruto looked a bit uncomfortable as he rolled his eyes around in his head and held up two fingers. "I landed on you because I was testing your awareness-"

"Don't feed me that crap," Kokoro deadpanned, giving him a blank look. Naruto could feel sweat breaking out on the back of his neck.

"Okay, okay fine, I tripped, happy?"

"Our sensei is a klutz. Who wouldn't be happy?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched at Kokoro's sarcasm.

"What-ever. So you're Kokoro... the little runt bust be Ronin..." Ronin pushed past Minori's arm.

"RUNT!" he shrieked, his voice hitting an incredibly high pitch. Naruto's blue eyes rested on the silent Minori.

"And you're Minori. Interesting..." The four ninja stood silently, looking between each other.

"So now what?" Ronin growled.

"Now..." Naruto clapped his hands together. "Now we will begin our first exam! All you have to do is tag me.. That's simple enough right?"

"Wait, what?" Kokoro moaned, her shoulders slumping. "I'm not interested in playing games right now..." The gleam in Naruto's eye made the girl's voice trail off.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure this isn't gonna be some stupid game," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"The sooner this is done the better," Ronin grunted. Minori simply placed his hands in his pockets and stared. 'Gah, what's with these kids...?' Naruto asked in his head. 'I'm definetley gonna have problems with them...'

**the ending really sucked balls... but this will get better**

**anyway... accepting characters, info on my profile. **


End file.
